


We Were Born A Different Breed

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [126]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Recording, Rimming, Rough Sex, anal gape, beastiality, butt plug, married sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon: Sterek or steter and Bestiality without watersports, scat, rape or noncon or dubious. But i love the idea of recordings/cameras
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Dog Character, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character
Series: Requests [126]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	We Were Born A Different Breed

Stiles breathed out slowly, taking a quick look around the area he had parked his car. He did not want an audience for the video call he was about to accept from his husband. Stiles unzipped his dress pants, already half-hard as he accepted the call and the phone screen went blurry for a moment before Derek’s flushed face came into view. 

“Hey baby, how was your day off?” Stiles crooned as he wiggled his boxers down until they were tucked under his balls so he could access his cock easier.

“G-Good, oh fuck, so good Stiles,” Derek moaned obscenely as he jerked forward on the screen and Stiles grasped his cock firmly, feeling the hard flesh throb in his hand. 

“Did you spend all day with Bruce sweetheart?” Stiles asked licking his chapped lips. 

“Ah, ah, mhmm,” Derek panted as he looked at the camera on his phone that was held in his shaky grip with dark eyes. 

“Were you a good little bitch for him?” Stiles rubbed his thumb over the wet head of his cock.

“He’s used my bitch hole so many times baby,” Derek whined as he jerked forward on the screen again and now Stiles could hear Bruce’s heavy pants coming from the speaker of his phone.

“Show me, baby, show me our Alpha knotting your sloppy bitch hole,” Stiles ordered as he clenched his empty hole, aching to be there with his husband and their Alpha. Derek whined again as he angled the camera and Stiles moaned aloud, squeezing his balls as Bruce the couple’s black-furred hound came onto the screen. 

Bruce was in the classic mounting position, his thick pink cock thrusting in and out of Derek’s ass as he panted and his long tongue lolled out of his mouth. Stiles jerked his cock hard as he watched as Bruce fucked his husband forcefully before Bruce let out a familiar howl and Derek cried out a moment later. Stiles caught sight of Bruce’s knot as the dog shoved it deep into Derek’s ass. 

“You’re going to keep all that hot doggy cum in your little bitch hole until I get home okay baby?” Stiles ordered, licking his lips as he stopped himself from coming over his hand when Derek moved the phone until his flushed and out of it face came back into view. 

“Ah, ah, hurry home.” Derek panted before he ended the call. Stiles let his head fall back against the headrest of his seat and breathed heavily for a moment to will his erection down enough so he could drive home properly. Stiles fumbled and managed to tuck himself back into his underwear and dress pants and start his car. Stiles focused on anything he could that wasn’t what he just witnessed as he drove home to where Derek and Bruce were waiting for him to return. 

Stiles all but raced into the house, his pants tenting again as he locked the door behind him and leapt up the stairs into the room that they used when they played with Bruce, they had trained Bruce to know that it was only in that room that he could fuck his bitches. Stiles’ mouth went dry when he entered the room to see Derek sprawled on his back, a plug snug in his ass and Bruce sitting on Derek’s face. Derek had dug his hands into Bruce’s fur to hold him in place as he slurped and sucked at the dog’s cock, getting their Alpha hard again. 

“Our Alpha filled you so much didn’t he baby?” Stiles stripped out of his clothes before falling to his hands and knees. Stiles crawled over to the two and wiggled the plug out of Derek’s ass, moaning at the rush of doggy cum that came out of Derek’s puffy, gaping hole. Bruce barked at the sound of Stiles in the room and quickly got off of Derek’s flushed face. Derek gave Stiles a very dazed smile as he spread his legs wider, moaning weakly when Stiles shoved his face against his ass and sucked at his messy hole. 

Derek propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Bruce lapped at Stiles’ balls and cock a few times before he leapt up on his hind legs and mounted Stiles. Stiles moaned against Derek’s hole as he spread his legs wider and pushed his ass up eagerly. Derek swore he felt the moment Bruce’s fat cock stabbed into Stiles’ hole. Stiles whined and rocked back against Bruce, wanton for their Alpha’s cock in his ass as he lapped and sucked Bruce’s cum out of Derek’s ruined hole.

Derek loosely tangled his fingers in Stiles' hair, urging his husband to lick his hole clean of doggy cum as their Alpha rutted roughly into Stiles from behind. Drool dripped over Stiles’ bareback as Bruce fucked the human and Bruce let out a howl as his knot swelled and Stiles cried against Derek’s ass as his hole was spread wide around the doggy knot. 

“Good boy,” Derek praised both his husband and their Alpha. Stiles panted against Derek’s wet hole before he lifted his head following the tug on his hair and Derek smashed their lips together. Stiles easily shared the taste of Derek’s hole and Bruce’s cum with Derek before he sobbed into his husband’s mouth as Bruce twisted around and tugged hard. Stiles slumped against Derek as the fat knot was yanked out of him, rivers of hot cum gushing out of his throbbing, gaping hole. 

“I can’t wait for my next day off,” Stiles murmured, high on pleasure as he and Derek traded cum-wet kisses as they both leaked and gaped Bruce’s cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Check Out My Social Media!
> 
> https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/SinQueen69
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69


End file.
